


Don't Look Away

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Consent Issues, Identity, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: Sami Zayn and Finn Balor both have secret...issues. When both get revealed in one night, they find a way to jigsaw-puzzle it all together and stay whole, together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for consent issues - one character starts to ignores one character saying no when it comes to being touched below the waist (tries to open their jeans) but then does listen and doesn't actually touch the character below the waist. Hope that's clear.

 

 

 

The first time Sami met the Demon, he was looking for Finn. He'd borrowed some magazines, ones that Finn regularly got mailed over from Japan and that filled Sami with bright memories. He'd loved it over there. He'd called ahead to see if now was a good time to come over and to see if Finn was interested in getting dinner too. It was pretty much a frequent thing now; getting dinner, spending the evening and night together.

 

Sami hadn’t been expecting it at all, not after Kevin and the mess that had been made of everything (and always would). But he'd known Finn a little from his travels and when Finn had come to NXT, Sami had really gotten to know him at the Performance Centre and outside of it too. Now, he was often thinking about Finn’s bright beaming grin, his Legos delight, his absolute love of wrestling and Irish sports, how he always genuinely had time for people, how often he spoke to his family and to the family he’d made in Japan. What wasn’t to like? Everything about Finn made Sami smile, feel a warmth that really didn't have an equivelant in Sami's experience.

 

His kisses tasted like the undercurrent of one of the sauces Sami loved out in Japan and if he hogged the duvet and made weird noises in his sleep, Sami had slept next to worse. He could talk to Finn about that too and Finn had offered stories about the guys he’d known in Japan and how he and Hideo had maintained a friendship and how he’d fallen asleep at Bayley’s apartment once and had woken up to find a couple of handknit blankets over him and a WWE-brand pillow scrunched under his head somehow. They’d had pancakes for breakfast; trying to make shapes with the batter and had taken photos of the weird creatures they’d created and named before eating.

 

There was some stuff Sami didn’t talk about, stuff that hunkered down in his bones and that was partly the cause of him tearing into Kevin. Thinking about it made him tense and pained. Sometimes Finn looked at him like he was thinking something that made him that way too. Sami never pushed him on it. He just offered Finn Legos and coffee and a side to curl in on. Finn offered the same when Sami was having a day bogged down in too much he didn't want owning him. It was good; new, private, but good. Sami could feel that in his bones too.

 

Sami hadn’t seen Finn for a couple of days so he knocked on Finn’s apartment door with the kind of happy anticipation that made a voice inside of him that sounded like Kevin mock him. But he shoved it away harshly and tried to shoulder-roll away the resulting tension. No one answering the door didn’t help. When he tried the handle, he found it open. That was weird. Heart thumping a little now, Sami made his way into the apartment, locking it behind him, and took a look around. Was Finn okay?

 

“Finn?”

 

The drapes were all pulled shut and there was an odd smell in the air, like old smoke. It reminded Sami of a couple of Finn’s NXT entrances – smoke and body-paint – and was about to enter the lounge when there was a blur of movement and a figure launched itself, tackling him to the floor.

 

Sami immediately fought against whoever had him pinned down but they were incredibly strong and, he realized, they weren’t actually trying to hurt him, they were just keeping him there like that was all they wanted. No one else was appearing and as Sami’s eyes got used to the dim light, he realized he was looking at Finn.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Finn cocked his head and Sami got another NXT reminder - the Demon observing an opponent. Sami’s whole body went slack. He could see more now; how Finn’s short sleeves revealed skin markings, the Demon’s body-paint only Sami’s defensive movements hadn’t wiped any of it away. Finn seemed to be wearing facepaint too only there was a slight sheen to it and Sami was suddenly absolutely sure that if he touched it, it wouldn’t even smudge.

 

Sami tried to stay still, keeping his eyes on…the Demon? He was straddling Sami now, hands pressed to Sami’s shoulders so Sami could feel a power, a strength that was definitely greater than the one Finn exhibited when he wasn’t wearing facepaint. The Demon leaned down and sniffed at Sami’s neck, brushing his nose up one side and then down another to sniff there too. He ran sharp fingers – claws? – through Sami’s hair and beard and sniffed both too. It was almost funny.

 

This was real apparently. That look in Finn’s eyes before, this was what he hadn’t talked about? To be honest, Sami was kind of relieved. There’d been talk in some places, some companies he'd worked for, things he’d seen and heard overseas. The wrestling business was crazy and weird, sure, and had revealed sides to it and a world that Sami wouldn't have known about otherwise, a world like this. He'd been trusted with it, a fact he was more glad about now than ever before.

 

He'd once spent a couple of nights watching the bathroom door of a friend who'd locked themselves in as they'd started talking in a language that even now he couldn't put a name to before they'd flooded the bathroom. There'd been a weird slime on the tub the next day. True story. And there'd been the guy who definitely dropped some skin and that smell of burned hair and...

 

And Sami realized that, fantastically with the Demon on top of him, he was getting hard. The unbelievable shock of it made him gasp. It’d been a long time since anything, other than things tied up with feelings that hurt too much, had made that happen and happen so quickly. And now? Really? What was it, the closeness of Finn’s body, the deliberate movements, the strength? Sami’s gasp immediately caught the Demon’s attention. His head snapped up, inspecting Sami’s expression, before ducking down again and sniffing the air. Oh God.

 

Sure enough, the Demon slithered further down, head reaching the apex of Sami’s thighs, and sniffed and then nuzzled at Sami’s jeans, which definitely didn’t help. The feeling was almost excruciating, Sami didn’t know if he felt happy or sad about that. He’d had had weird dreams before but this, this reality, was something else. A Demon, something that looked like Finn but that definitely wasn’t, taking him hostage and… when a clawed hand started work on the buttons of Sami’s jeans, Sami started moving again, blind panic and pain making his movements uncoordinated.

 

“Hey, no!”

 

The Demon didn’t stop at first but Sami didn’t stop struggling against his superior strength. “No. No! Stop.”

 

There must have been something in Sami’s tone – the panic probably, or the real threads of fear and anguish – because the Demon did at least pause and look up, his gaze curious. Sami swallowed; he and Finn, they’d slept beside each other and kissed. It was what Sami needed and could handle, thanks to the voice that sounded like someone else, a voice that he should want to leave but didn’t. All Finn knew was that Sami had a lot of boundaries and he was fine with that. Said he had issues too. Hell of an understatement.

 

Still, Sami closed his eyes for a moment, trying to memorize the sensation he was currently feeling, maybe even enjoy it a fraction. His eyes opened again when the Demon began tugging at his jeans.

 

“No! I know you can hear me. This is…not a conversation I ever thought I’d be having with…you. But I need to talk to Finn first, okay? I need to talk to him about this.”

 

About all of this. The Demon frowned but didn’t work on the buttons again. Instead he crawled up to nudge his cheek against Sami’s. It wasn’t gentle, it was pretty sudden and painful actually, but it was also…companionable? It didn’t feel aggressive anyway. Sami held himself still but the Demon stayed close, nudging again. Sami sort of swayed towards the touch but the Demon only withstood a couple of moments before he swung his head away. He crawled back off of Sami, hunched back on all fours and then flowed sinuously to his feet. He stared down, all power and absolute surety, and Sami could feel his heart beating wildly and the bizarre combination of fear and his still hard cock.

 

Abruptly, the Demon walked away. Sami stayed laid out on the carpet, he didn’t know how long for. He just lay there, mind spinning, cock hard, pain squeezing inside of him. He didn’t talk about this stuff, he didn’t even think about it if he could help it. He carried too much of it in his life daily and he wanted to enjoy life still, not let anything more get taken away from him.

 

Everything was washing over him now though, bewilderment and frustration and everything aching and-.

 

“Sami.”

 

That was Finn’s voice, soft and careful. Sami raised his head immediately. Yeah, it was Finn – same clothes but now with completely different body language. There were no markings on his skin anymore and the look in his eyes was concerned and hesitant. Sami’s cock twitched.

 

Sami ground out a disbelieving chuckle, a flicker of something happy under all of the crazy curling through him, and he extended an arm to Finn, meeting his gaze.

 

Finn’s expression was so grateful. He grasped Sami’s hand and helped pull him up to his feet. There was no extra strength behind the action. Once he was up, Sami didn’t let go. The two of them stayed almost locked together, gazes unyielding. Finn’s skin was warm and his stance was solid, not defensive. But he was worried and Sami squeezed his hand, wanting to wipe away Finn’s fears, even though he had plenty of his own.

 

*

 

Sami couldn’t help staring as Finn pottered about his little kitchen, making them both drinks. He looked refreshed somehow and he kept looking over his shoulder to smile at Sami, like he needed to take Sami in, really look at and appreciate him. It made Sami flush a little under his beard and smile very self-deprecatingly but he looked back plenty.

 

His cock was back to normal now. No service at all. Yeah.

 

Eventually Finn handed him a very milky coffee and lead the way over to the couch, threading through the Legos boxes stacked throughout the room. Sami lingered by a brightly-colored spaceship that Finn had been working on before he sat next to Finn, barely an inch between them.

 

How did he start this conversation? Something needed to be said, about what had been standing there in Finn’s body, about Sami’s own issues. But Sami really didn’t have the words to start any of it. He was staring at his coffee, sipping at it while it cooled, until Finn spoke.

 

“I can’t tell you everything. There’s some things, they have to be kept in blood until…Well, it’s a family inheritance. It’s real.”

 

Sami wet his lips, “So when you fight with the facepaint on?”

 

“That’s me but it’s him too, showing through. He’s a fighter.”

 

Finn almost sounded fond but there was something respectful in his tone too. Sami wondered what kind of relationship was there between Finn’s words. How did they communicate? Had Finn always known him? Instead Sami slowly sorted through what he was being told.

 

“Sometimes it’s all him though.”

 

Finn nodded, “It’s only fair.”

 

Because they were sharing the same body apparently and Finn seemed completely content with that, happy even. Now that Sami thought about it, he might have met someone like that in Japan, maybe. There'd been something in the guy's face that matched Finn's, or the Demon's. Could have been both.

 

“He’s not an animal,” Finn said quietly.

 

Right, because Sami had looked into the Demon's eyes and had seen the clear understanding there, the sharpness. The Demon was fully aware of the world around him, what was being said and done. And he took and did what he wanted with brutal grace and bull-headed viciousness.

 

This was a warning, a disclaimer. Finn wanted him to know the worst, to know what he was getting himself into.

 

Sami put down his coffee and dropped a hand to Finn’s knee. He remembered how clearly the Demon hadn’t welcomed touch.

 

“I know.”

 

“He’s not me.”

 

Sami wondered how many people had made that mistake – assuming Finn and the Demon were interchangeable. No, Sami got that they were separate in everything but body, that was really obvious now. And while the Demon's unrelenting nature still sent needles of tension and yes, fear, under Sami’s skin, it really didn't make him want to back away from Finn. Because Finn was  _worth_ it and oddly, despite the issues, Sami did want to know more about the Demon, the way he’d nudged against Sami, the way he’d made Sami’s body react. The singularity of that was definitely worth knowing more about.

 

“I _know.”_

 

Finn looked at him in slight wonderment and then leaned in for a quick impulsive kiss. Sami opened his mouth, leaving his hand heavy on Finn’s knee, enjoying his boyfriend’s impulse. They stayed that way for a little while and Finn stayed close after. He hadn’t felt anything like the Demon’s rough single-minded pursuit. Sami could feel his cock stirring. Okay then.

 

“So I have all these boundaries,” he started quietly. “Because of…”

 

He still couldn’t say it. Finn kissed him gently and then said simply, “Because of Kevin.”

 

Sami tensed but Finn’s touch didn’t lessen, there was another kiss. “Right. And it’s all emotional, mental, whatever, it’s all me. I really wasn’t expecting that reaction to the Demon.”

 

Finn smiled slightly, not offended or disgusted. He kept a warm hand at Sami’s neck, his fingers rubbing at the hair there.

 

“We’re honored,” he said, his voice low and rich, like it really was an honor.

 

Sami pressed closer, drinking in Finn’s warmth. Finn had always run a little hot, was that because of the Demon? Sami thought about nights since…since everything had changed for him and he’d gotten drunk and stupid, trying to deal with his new normal. Not much had felt this good.

 

“I’m sorry, by the way,” Finn said suddenly, his tone serious. “For him not taking ‘no’ for an answer right away.”

 

Sami’s instinct was to say he was fine and that the Demon had listened eventually so everything was okay but thinking about the Demon going after his jeans like that, like he wasn't going to stop, made Sami tense up all over again. Finn dug a thumb into Sami's neck muscles and Sami sighed at the welcome touch. He stayed quiet for a while before speaking, taking time to enjoy how Finn was looking after him. It’d been a while since he’d felt that too – being taken care of. That was definitely Finn, not the Demon.

 

Sami didn't want to lose Finn – it made his stomach feel like that time with the really bad sushi and Kevin had been laughing, blaming Japan even in America. Not now. He had this. Right now, he didn't want to be any other way.

 

“Will he listen quicker next time?” Sami asked finally.

 

Finn’s gaze snapped to his. Next time. Yes, Sami wanted to see the Demon again. It probably made him an idiot, too open, too trusting – that was what he’d always heard. But Sami didn’t want to let go of Finn and that meant not letting go of the Demon either. The Demon had listened, eventually. That was something to work with. Sami really did want this work out, to not lose the sudden reaction he’d gotten thanks to the Demon.

 

“He knows now,” Finn answered. “He’ll be curious, but he’ll listen.”

 

Sami would have to be strong then, to make sure the Demon kept listening. Facing the odds, wasn’t that his life? No other way. He nodded and Finn kissed him, one hand palming Sami’s thigh, not going close to where the Demon had tried getting at. Sami could relax under Finn’s touch, completely. His cock didn't stir again but that didn't matter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

They laid down some rules. Sami needed warning before the Demon showed up, as much as Finn could give him anyway. And the Demon needed to obey, to listen, when Sami needed space and no touching. Finn was sure the Demon would listen to Sami; that made Sami smile and Finn kiss him.

 

So the next time the Demon showed up, Sami wouldn't say he was ready exactly but he was a little more prepared. He was answering a message on his phone, a sports channel on in the background, when he felt Finn twitch beside him. Then again and his head flicked a little to the side too. Sami looked up now, his fingers still on his phone, his heart thumping just that little bit quicker.

 

Finn glanced back and nodded, “He's wanting a run out.”

 

Ah. There was the answer to one of Sami's questions – did the Demon need to have time in control of Finn's body? Was time in the ring not enough? Apparently not. So Sami nodded back and stuck his phone in his pocket. Okay. Okay, this was going to happen.

 

Finn wrapped a hand around Sami's and squeezed. “He will listen.”

 

Sami's smile was watery because now he was thinking about how the Demon hadn't listened to start with. Sami would lock himself in the bathroom or leave the apartment if he had to but would the Demon follow? Finn clearly didn't believe the Demon would.

 

“He wants to see you again,” Finn added quiet and sure.

 

That was...that was Sami's cock twitching. Sami shifted slightly and Finn's smile sharpened. He looked more like the Demon already. Sami forced himself not to lean away. Being wanted by Finn and by the Demon was powerful, he wasn't going to deny that. If he wanted to know more, and he did, then he needed to go through with this, at least once more, to see if he could handle it.

 

He wasn't going to back down.

 

Sami nodded, “Okay. Let's do this.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Finn pressed a quick firm kiss to Sami's mouth and then suddenly got up. “Maybe it'd be better if you just met him after he takes over.”

 

That was a good idea. What would it be like watching when Finn let the Demon take over? There was clearly some kind of permission-giving going on, the Demon couldn't just snatch control whenever he liked. Maybe Sami would want to witness that some time. For now, he nodded.

 

“Sure, okay.”

 

He knew he sounded nervous, unsure. At least he was being honest but he felt small, far away. Finn squeezed his hand again and finally let go, his eyes fixed on Sami.

 

“I'm not going anywhere.”

 

Only he was.

 

“Right.”

 

Finn left the room. There was no loud noise; no roar, no argument. There could have been something like a sigh. Then the Demon entered the room. He was in Finn's body, Finn's clothes. Well, he was wearing Finn's shorts, he'd taken off the shirt. Did the Demon prefer to be out of clothing? Sami felt a jolt as he was viscerally reminded of how _different_ Finn and the Demon were. Their body language, the way they carried themselves, even how they looked at him. It was striking.

 

Sami's heart was hammering and his body was sort of folding in on itself. The Demon stared at him, his fingers twitching, his body sloping one way, then the next. The markings were different this time, the same colours, a similar pattern, but different. His face was covered in them. Sami looked at the markings on the Demon's arms instead of at his face, until the Demon bounded closer suddenly, his body incredibly warm, one hand pressed to the back of the couch, his eyes staring hard at Sami's face.

 

His breath was warm too, it ever _smelled_ different to Finn's. How was that possible? It was the same body! Yes, Sami realized he was focusing on little details instead of the Demon practically on top of him, who hadn't been quick to take 'no' for an answer before. Did he even understand consent?

 

The Demon cocked his head and dipped to sniff at Sami's neck, like last time. Sami got goosebumps and a cock already halfway to hard. Wow. Still a really novel experience, which left a bitter taste in his mouth and gave him a gut-punch pain. He tried not to draw attention to what had happened to him again and at the same time tried to hold onto the fact that it was possible still. Something pricked at his eyes now, like the whole enormity of it was really hitting him this time. It was still possible.

 

The Demon knocked his forehead against Sami's cheek, as hard as he had the last time. Sami wanted to reach out but it was obvious that the Demon didn't like being touched. He was looking at Sami again and then knocked against him once more. It didn't feel like he was trying to hurt Sami, Sami had seen what the Demon looked like when he was wrecking people on purpose.

 

So this was...affectionate? There was a hint of warmth in Sami's stomach now and his cock wasn't getting any softer.

 

He cleared his throat. “Hi.”

 

The Demon swung a leg over Sami, pinning a knee tight against his. It felt like a threat and like...like when Sami had seen dogs pin down the things they wanted, the things they wanted to mark as their own. The Demon was tilting his head, staring at Sami with so much intensity. Sami's cock twitched hard.

 

Sami swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment. This was just like Istanbul and Sydney, remember the smell of burned hair and the skin that hadn't been skin in water. Finn had sworn that the Demon knew. And the Demon didn't try to shove fingers past Sami's shorts. His grip on Sami definitely increased, he definitely dipped closer. Sami's heartbeat flung up fast and he tried not to lean back, like he could even lean back any further sitting on a couch. He was apprehensive, yeah, definitely bracing himself, expecting the Demon to suddenly grab or push, despite Finn''s reassurances. Sami had chosen this, he was still nervy though. He was still there.

 

It felt incredibly intimate. The Demon wasn't backing off. Okay. Okay. Sami could feel the Demon's muscles, the Demon's _strength,_ and how tightly coiled it all was. For Sami. Wow. That was a positive. He could focus on those, he'd built a life out of doing that, even when he should have known better.

 

The Demon growled. But it wasn't like he was growling at Sami exactly. Sami focused on him again; the Demon was still looking at him and was sniffing, and his fingers were moving on Sami's leg. It wasn't a caress but it wasn't a plunge under Sami's clothing either. So the Demon was...trying to make Sami feel better? That was the weird sense Sami got, because...because the Demon had noticed something. Sami hadn't said anything, he'd been thinking about Kevin and...and the Demon had noticed.

 

Sami cleared his throat. He might be reading way too much into a few sniffs and heavy-handed knee pats but he spoke anyway because the Demon was right there and he wasn't moving.

 

“I'm okay, it's not you. It's someone who's not here and I'm trying not give him as much headspace anymore. Trying. So, thanks?”

 

The Demon didn't look happy and that was, flattering. Sami wanted to touch the Demon's wrist or something like that. He was tactile by nature and not being able to do that, to reassure, it was really difficult.

 

“Can I?” He lifted a hand towards where the Demon's hand was still planted against the back of the couch. “I know it's not your thing but it's me and I just want to, say thanks? It'll make me feel better.”

 

That was pretty much a low-blow – a lick of Kevin's voice laughed that Sami was as much of a dick as everyone else, look at that – but the Demon nodded his head once sharply and Sami slowly and carefully touched the Demon's wrist. His skin wasn't smooth but it was slick, like snakeskin. That made sense with the markings. Sami tried not to lose focus but it was difficult. The Demon's eyes were on him so he patted the Demon's arm and firmly squeezed the Demon's wrist, lingering but not lingering as long as he wanted, before letting go.

 

“Thanks...thanks.”

 

The Demon shifted a little, like he was weighing something up, and suddenly twisted his position so that he was mostly sat beside Sami instead of crowding him down. His hand stayed strong on Sami's leg though and his thighs were splayed across Sami's lap like a warning. Sami could almost look him in the eye now. The Demon darted his face closer and knocked his cheek against Sami again hard.

 

“Thanks, again.”

 

Sami chuckled self-deprecatingly. The Demon wasn't moving away from Sami or freezing up or striking out. Sami wet his dry mouth and slowly touched the Demon's legs. He wasn't as warm as Sami expected – which fitted with the snakeskin comparison – and he looked at Sami very hard as Sami rested his hands there. When the Demon's leg moved a little, it reminded Sami very vividly of the effect the Demon had on half of his body. The Demon's nostrils flared and his grip tightened. He was very being very...restrained.

 

Because Finn had made sure he'd known? Because Sami had asked him to before? Sami swallowed, trying not to focus on how hard his cock was and how the Demon being so close was only making it worse and how he didn't want the Demon to put any distance between them.

 

There was room in his head for all of this apparently – for Finn and his smiles and Legos and sweetness and that wicked grin that was all him, but also there was room for the Demon that made his cock hard and his breath shorten. Safe and not safe. Both. And he'd rather have room for all that than have Kevin always bobbing at the front of his thoughts. (Though he still didn't want Kevin to leave completely, still).

 

The Demon growled and Sami squeezed his leg instinctively. The Demon didn't stop growling though.

 

“It's my past and probably my future, it always is,” Sami told him. “Some things are probably always going to make you growl. And yes, it's why I got you to stop last time.”

 

The Demon's growl hit a new sharp lick of sound but Sami ploughed on.

 

“If this is going to work, and I really want it to, you need to keep listening. I think..”

 

Sami paused for a quick steadying breath because it'd been a while now since anyone had touched him in the way the Demon was keen to and thinking about it made Sami's head spin because his cock was hard and he still wasn't over that.

 

The Demon shifted his legs again, absolutely on purpose, and Sami grimaced at how much his cock wanted out of his pants. The Demon was smirking hungrily now and shifting again and-.

 

“No,” Sami said firmly, part of him really hating himself but the rest of him knowing he had to say it, because his heartbeat was running fast and he felt like he needed to move now, to get away.

 

The Demon stilled and looked at him again, scenting the air before sitting up to loom over him for a moment, almost protectively. Sami's hand was still on the Demon's thigh, his thumb started to stroke a little, only shaking a tiny bit.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The Demon sank down a little. Sami eyed him, his heartbeat quietening down some; it was the weirdest mix of startling arousal and contentment. Definitely a first. The Demon's breaths were loud and he didn't take his eyes off of Sami. But he'd listened again.

 

The Demon stayed right where he was, hunched over Sami like he was on guard. That was...unexpected and Sami felt suddenly warm all the way through, like when Finn grinned over a handful of Legos or held Sami close for as long as either of them liked. They were literally worlds apart but there was a similarity. Maybe that was how they'd ended up intertwined in the first place.

 

*

 

It was a thought that distracted Sami for the rest of the time the Demon was there. He stayed really still, sat on Sami, twitching occasionally and always looking at Sami. It was an incredibly direct gaze and Sami stayed very aware of the power coiled up in his lap. His cock was still insistent but Sami didn't act on it. He could say maybe he would, maybe something would happen in the future, because the feeling he felt at the Demon's touch, he didn't think that was leaving.

 

The Demon dipped his head suddenly and licked up Sami's neck to behind his ear, it was very deliberate. His tongue felt so hot and his breath against Sami's damp skin gave Sami goosebumps. His cock felt **painful**. The Demon was smirking again, which did not help.

 

But Sami actually felt safe enough to close his eyes. When he opened them, the Demon was still there, still on top of him, not doing anything to make Sami panic. Sami was still hard but at that moment, it didn't seem so important.

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
